Last Kiss
by Unbrokensongbird
Summary: Santana had never imagined herself falling in love again, but she has. But what happens when everything falls apart? Decided to post my own Dantana after pretty much reading them all.


"Santana! Where is Dani? Practice was supposed to start 15 minutes ago!"

"Don't wet your panties Lady Hummel, Dani will be here."

"If she doesn't show in 5 minutes…"

"Maybe she finally decided to quit this piece of crap band because it's the Berry and Hummel show all over again!"

"On the contrary Santana.."

"Can it Hobbit! I don't want to hear any of your reasoning as to why Elliot, Dani and I are on eternal backup duty. Especially Dani, she's the best voice we've got."

Santana threw her hands in the air and plopped down on the couch, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her fiancé.

"You are so whipped Santana." Kurt chimed from his place in the kitchen where he was making himself a cup of tea.

"Am not! Santana Lopez does not get whipped."

"You called Dani the best singer. Better than yourself." Elliot added, a smirk on his face.

Santana crossed her arms in frustration, not wanting to admit the truth out loud to the three most annoying people in New York, but the fact was, she was. Never in her life had Santana ever imagined that she would be getting married, especially to someone like Dani. A girl who still gives her butterflies, a girl who made her so nervous that she did that panic boob sweat thing, a girl that she loved more than anyone.

"She's doing that thing again." Rachel commented, and the three watched as Santana drifted off into what they called "Dani-Land".

Santana had been internally struggling all shift-long. There was a new girl, but not just any new girl, a gorgeous, blonde, new girl. So gorgeous that Santana was tongue -tied, yeah that's right Santana Lopez, Lima Heights, tongue-tied. This girl was special. Having dodged her all day, Santana was now seated across from the blonde, pumping ketchup into bottles. She had been mustering the courage to say something cool to impress the blonde, but as soon as she opened her mouth, she wished that she stayed mute.

"I dig your name… So do you think that your parents like knew you were gonna grow up to be a lesbian giving you a boy name?

"I'm not a lesbian"

Fuck. Her face was dead serious. Santana thought she was going to die of embarrassment. She was a stuttering mess, hands rubbing the back of her neck, cheeks turning bright red. She'd have to quit. That's the only way she can keep what little dignity she had left. Then she noticed the corners of the blonde's eyes wrinkling, her nose scrunching up in the tiniest amount and a wide smile forming.

"I'm totally kidding, I love lady parts."

The pounding in Santana's chest didn't go away until she returned to the loft the next morning, all because of Dani, the 100% Sapphic goddess, and boy was she right.

"Earth to Santana!" Rachel called out, snapping her fingers in the Latina's face.

"Is Dani here yet?" Santana questioned, not even bothering lashing out at Berry for getting up in her grill.

"No word". Kurt sighed. "We should get started."

"Uh Uh, not without Dani."

"She's obviously not coming Santana!"

"She is, Lady Hummel!"

"Then where is she?! She better have a damn good excuse for being almost an entire hour late!"

"Guys" Elliot managed to slip in between the two's arguing.

"She will Hummel! Because anything is better than being in this lame band!"

"Well then Satan, when Pipsqueak finally decides to show up, you both can leave then!"

"Don't you talk about my fiancé, Kurt! I will destroy your porcelain ass!"

Before any other shots could be fired, they heard a loud slam on the loft door. The entire loft was dead silent as another crash came from the hallway on the other side of the door.

Santana quickly slid the door open to reveal that familiar head of blonde hair. 

"Babe where have you-" She was interrupted by Dani collapsing into her arms. Kurt, Elliot and Rachel scrambled to Santana and Dani, a sense of panic already building up in the loft.

"Dani.. Babe you're scaring me. What's going on?" The worried brunette's head quickly filling with all the worst possible scenarios.

"San.. it.. happened so fast.. mugged… The blonde's words fading into each other as she tried to catch her breath.

"Dani… hey look at me. Keep your eyes open okay? Kurt's calling for an ambulance."

Santana's eyes drifted down to where her fiancé's hand was gripping her stomach and then it hit her.

"No.. No.. No.. No.. No.. Oh god Dani." She carefully removed the blonde's hand and replaced it with her own, the red liquid spreading through her fingers and onto to the floor. Tears stung at her eyes and she bit her lip to keep them from spilling over. Rachel made no effort to hide her loud sobs as she realized what happened to their blonde friend.

"You're gonna be fine Dani, you'll be fine. You're the strongest girl I know. You'll heal up and we'll get married. It will all be okay."

Another sob echoed through the loft, this time belonging to Elliot.

The blonde looked up at her fiancé and laced her free hand with Santana's. Keeping her eyes open was becoming more and more difficult, but she had to… for Santana.

"San…" she let out between shallow breathes.

"Babe?"

"I'm scared."

At that moment, all the strength the Latina had been building came crashing down. She closed her eyes tightly, and swallowed a sob that was threatening to escape. Through blurry eyes she could see Kurt, Rachel and Elliot on the opposite side of the loft, giving the couple as much privacy as allowed. Kurt was on the phone, demanding an ambulance in a hushed tone but one word stuck out to Santana. _Dying._

Santana sobbed lightly, before taking a breath.

"Don't be scared Baby.. We're right here. I'm right here."

"San?"

"Yes Babe?"

"…Can….you.. sing… to… me?"

Tears were now falling down the taller Brunette's cheeks, some of them landing on the Blonde's head. Santana pulled her fiancé even closer and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, wiping away a tear that fell from her eye.

"Here comes the sun… Here comes the sun… it's alright."

Santana could feel the blonde slipping away, the grip on her hand was loose and her breathing was slowing down. The blonde's eyes were slowly closing.

"Babe… babe. Come on Danielle, stay awake!" The younger woman pleaded.

"I love you… so much." The words barely escaping the blonde's mouth.

Santana cupped Dani's face with her hand and pressed her forehead against the blonde's.

"I'll always love you." The brunette sobbed.

The blonde woman used the last of her strength to pull her fiancé in for a kiss. Santana had kissed Dani many times before. She remembered her first kiss with Dani outside the blonde's apartment. She remembered the first kiss after the pair made love. This kiss would haunt Santana forever, because it was the last.


End file.
